


what was scared and cold

by landfill_lady



Series: umbrella academy kinkmeme fills [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 1950s AU, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dystopic Local Government, Extremely Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Organized Crime, Sexual Coercion, dirty cop Diego, junkie Klaus, no porn until chapter 3 i'm sORRY guise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill_lady/pseuds/landfill_lady
Summary: Much like his hometown, Diego Hargreeves was a study in misdirection.Based onthiskinkmeme prompt.





	1. prologue: a little local history

Anyone seeing the small, picturesque seaside town of Temperance for the first time could certainly be forgiven for assuming it was an idyllic place to live. Of course, they would be wrong, but it was a simple enough mistake to make provided you weren't from around town. Temperance certainly looked the part, with its cheerfully-painted New England architecture, neatly-trimmed hedges, and quaint little souvenir shops. 

It took a trained eye to discern the chips in the façade: the brittleness to the townspeople's smiles, or the way they shied carefully out of the paths of police officers. The quiet, tremulous forms of the town's teenagers, shrinking in on themselves with a fear no-one so young should be forced to experience.

Unlikely as it might seem to those not in the know, Temperance Bay was a major hub for illegal imports to the upper east coast. Not only was it a moneymaker, it had strategic value: whoever controlled the port had final say over everything that came in or out of it. The town had been _de facto_ run by a series of competing Mob groups ever since the Prohibition era. 

The latest in this long, sinister line was the Diaz syndicate, a relative newcomer to the local criminal industry. Despite its name, there were no Diazes: the outfit was actually run by Reginald Hargreeves, a shadowy British expat who kept his hands clean by conducting most of his business through his fanatically devoted subordinates. Hargreeves' particular Machiavellian genius lay in how he'd weaponized the townspeople's own laws against them.

At its start, Temperance had been run by a group of especially literalistic Puritans. One particular trace of this period of local history was a law that strictly banned all "Fornication, deflowerment, or other acts of illicit and immoral nature" prior to one's twentieth birthday. It had never officially been struck down, but with the turn of the centuries it had come to be viewed as outdated, and ceased to be enforced; eventually it faded almost entirely from the public consciousness. That was, until Hargreeves assumed power and almost immediately re-enforced it.

Under the guise of checking for law-breakers, the local police force—all either members of the gang themselves, or deep enough in its pocket that the distinction hardly mattered anymore—had been granted the authority to conduct random invasive examinations of the town's teenage residents. These "spot checks" served dual sinister purposes: to syndicate members, they were an easy way to take advantage of any pretty little thing which caught their fancy, which kept them happy and cemented their loyalty to Reginald. And the constant, looming threat of violation kept the town's teenagers far too afraid to stir up much trouble.

Then again, there were worse things than maintaining order through fear, Diego Hargreeves mused, stubbing out his cigarette on the door of his police cruiser. Local governments did it all the time. Granted, most local governments weren't run from the shadows by the very criminals they were meant to protect their citizens from. Perhaps he should pick a different example.

Much like his hometown, Diego himself was a study in misdirection. On the surface, he was a clean-cut, friendly young cop. In actuality, he was Reginald Hargreeves' second son, and one of the three most powerful men in town. Like his father, his mind was constantly occupied with intricate plans for conquest and expansion, ways the syndicate might be threatened and how it could be defended from them. 

Right now, though, he was thinking about a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brain cell one: okay, new smutfic! let's start things off strong with some good old-fashioned shameless pornographic filth, self.  
> brain cell two: but what if... instead... we just post four or five paragraphs of mediocre worldbuilding and then save the actual porn for next chapter? sounds like a lot less work to me  
> brain cell one: aw shit u right


	2. a short automotive interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tailing a perp in a marked vehicle is rarely a good idea. Unless, of course, you want them to know they're being watched.

Diego isn't normally one to get distracted from his job by a pretty face. His father's constant childhood surveillance has wedged itself pretty deeply inside his psyche. He's been given a bit more leeway as he ages, but habit is a hard force to break, and Diego still conducts himself as though he's under constant supervision for the most part.

But there's something about the young man he'd seen this morning, a would-be client thwarted by their earlier drug bust, that makes Diego want to disregard his orders for once and take some time off the clock. The vulnerabilityin his sweet face, the sheer naked  _desperation_ once he'd realized he wasn't going to be able to get his fix, had been intoxicating.

(If you want to get psychoanalytic about it, Diego's fondness for helpless sluts is probably just another facet of his obsessive need for control, aggravated ever since childhood by his second-place status. But as it happens, Diego doesn't want to get psychoanalytic at the moment. At the moment, he just wants to get  _laid_.)

He hasn't exactly been subtle with his tailing; the boy in question keeps glancing nervously over his shoulder at the squad car. He's trying to be subtle about it, but the withdrawal shuddering through his system is making his time perception shaky, so he ends up looking kind of deranged. Every few seconds, his mass of sweat-matted curls will whip around again, as passersby studiously avoid his path. Diego takes the opportunity to ogle the boy's elegant neck, the play of taut muscle beneath his sweat-soaked button-down.

In the passenger seat, Eudora has taken to rapping her fingers arrhythmically against the window, a sure sign that she’s starting to lose her patience.

“You really think this kid's gonna lead us to the rival drug ring?” she asks skeptically, eyeing the boy up-and-down.

Diego blinks at her, momentarily caught off-guard.

"Um. Yes?"

Eudora's expression morphs from skeptical to downright pissed in a split second.

"Diego. Tell me we haven't spent the past two hours neglecting our _actual job_ just because you spotted a pretty boy and want to get your dick wet."

"Okay, I won't tell you that," Diego says agreeably.

Eudora glares.

Diego just grins back at her, secure in the knowledge that there's not a damn thing she can do about her frustration. Eudora Patch may be one of the rising stars of the department, but that's all by the grace of the syndicate. If she ever goes against them, her precious detective position will be ripped away in a split second. Along with her life, in all likelihood. Reginald Hargreeves may be brutal to his children, but he's possessive, too. If Eudora ever narcs on Diego, he'll come down on her with the full force of his organization, and they both know it.

Eudora's smart, and values-driven; two of the things Diego admires most about her. But even she knows a lost cause when she sees it. She breaks eye contact by whipping her head to the side, breaking up their little staring contest.

"Whatever. Just as long as we get back to our actual assignment eventually."

She isn't really in a position to be making demands, but Diego humors her anyways.

"Sure. This shouldn't take much longer."

She grunts in weary acceptance, and Diego returns his eyes to the sidewalk as the car descends back into blissful silence.

Diego double-takes; sometime during their distracted conversation, the boy has slipped away. His hands clench in white-knuckled rage around the steering wheel.

"He went in there," Eudora supplies long-sufferingly, gesturing towards a small, dingy diner on the opposite side of the street. A fluorescent OPLN sign blinks weakly through its dust-crusted window. Diego's mood lifts immediately. He parks outside, shooting Eudora a shit-eating grin. 

"Whaddaya think, Dora? Want me to treat you to a working lunch?"

"Depends," she says drily. "Will it be just the two of us? Or do you want me to invite the whole precinct, really shake your new beau up a little?"

It's obviously little miss morality's idea of a scathing joke, but the more Diego thinks about the idea, the better he finds he likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking with me so far, gang! actual smut soon i promise <3

**Author's Note:**

> title from "like a virgin" by madonna  
> (pretty low-hanging fruit when it comes to titling loss-of-virginity fics, but like... _*finger guns*_ y'all know me)


End file.
